The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine having an elastic connector, and also relates to a method of producing an elastic connector for an internal combustion engine.
US 2005/0045138 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine having an elastic connecting duct. The elastic connecting duct has two conduits, and in particular a conduit for fuel/air mixture and a second conduit for largely fuel-free air. The connecting duct is made of an elastic material; an adequate elasticity of the connecting duct is achieved by the fact that the two conduits are embodied separately from one another, so that relative movements that occur between the mixture supply mechanism and the internal combustion engine during operation can be compensated for.
EP 1 221 545 A2 discloses an internal combustion engine where downstream of a carburetor, the inlet duct is divided into two passages by a partition wall. One of the passages conveys fuel/air mixture and the other passage conveys combustion air, which depending upon the operating state can contain different quantities of fuel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine having an elastic connector, according to which the elastic connector has an adequately great elasticity and at the same time has a high stability. A further object of the invention is to provide a method of producing an elastic connector.